


Embrace the Darkness

by Lightpoint



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Dark Kylo Ren, Dark Rey, Dark Side Rey, Disturbing Themes, Does this count as a deconstruction, Emperor Ren, Everyone knows I'm Trolling right?, Evil Reylo, Explicit Sexual Content, Express Elevator to Hell, F/M, Force philosophy, Gen, Good and Evil, Gore, Horror, I'm Sorry, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Naked Fighting, Renperor, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Violence, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Balance, The Balance has unfortunate implications, The Dark Side of the Force, The First Order wins, The Force, Troll Fic, Violence, from a certain point of view, inspired by the purge, not nice, sure it does, the light side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightpoint/pseuds/Lightpoint
Summary: Rey and Kylo find a way to maintain Balance in the Force.





	Embrace the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> The Balance requires sacrifice. Warnings for pretty much everything, performed by everyone. This is NOT a nice fic, people. Consider yourselves warned.

Galactic City went dark an hour early on their fifth anniversary. Emperor Ren leaned back in his throne and watched the sliver of sun sink below the horizon, anticipation crackling in his blood. He glanced idly out over the Imperial court and smirked. Most of them were wearing considerably more practical clothes than usual…though there were a number of voluminous cloaks in evidence.

The better to hide weapons. 

His guards had flagged over 30 beings who’d smuggled in vibroblades, blasters, and the odd smoke bomb. A red-lined list of their names scrolled damningly on the datascreen embedded in his throne. Coruscant’s bloody sunset gleamed in his eyes. 

Ren smiled at one of them. He almost laughed when the color leeched from the Twi’lek’s face. 

His Consort turned to face him, sensing the hot surge of excitement. 

“How many?” Rey murmured, her dark gaze scanning the list with restrained hunger. Kylo reached out with the Force and curled the burning edges of his presence around her, probing the shivering crack in her composure. He caught her gaze and leaned in, his full lips just brushing the shell of her ear.

“Not enough,” he murmured, smiling as a loose tendril of her hair tickled his nose. Her eyes slipped shut for a moment, her shields parting for him. She let him tease the hunger swelling within her, let him see the flush painting her cheeks and chest. 

His eyes dipped to her high collar. The beautiful flush disappeared beneath it. She caught his eye and smiled as she sensed the direction of his thoughts.

“That’s all right,” she whispered back, with a long, calculating glance at the increasingly tense crowd. “We’ll find more.” Kylo nearly groaned aloud. He glanced over her shoulder, impatience rising, gazing through the floor-to-ceiling transparisteel window. The throne room was bathed in the harsh orange light of sunset. It reminded Kylo of nothing so much as a furnace, or a crucible. 

_Yes…_ He liked that image better. Refining fire, cleansing the Force of impurity, of cancerous growth marring its strength, trying to overtake it. Restoring the natural state of things…A perfect balance…

Rey reached over and laid her hand over his, feeling the direction of his thoughts. Her eyes flicked to the chronometer, slowly ticking down. 

“Ready?” she whispered, when seconds remained. Her hand slipped beneath her heavy robes. The throne room pulsed with fear. 

“Oh yes,” he said, the syllables rolling deep inside him. 

A high, piercing chime cut the air. Startled whimpers filled the throne room. Beings of all ages, species, and political alignments started to draw together in groups. Those with weapons stiffened, ready to reach for them. Somehow Kylo managed to keep a straight face and opened his comm channel, broadcasting Galaxy-wide.

 

“This is your Emperor,” he said, his voice calm, steady. A just ruler delivering an edict. He caught a surge of collective emotion, as he always did. Beings in every town, every city, every world flooding the Force with the heady fire of anticipation, and the utter agony of _waiting._ It didn’t matter if they were _eager_ or not. Fear tasted just as good as malice. “Coruscant time is set at 1900 hours. The Night of Balance will begin on my word. It will continue until 0600 hours Coruscant time tomorrow.” He paused for a moment, focused in on a young officer, all decked out in his dress uniform, his chest studded with medals. A tear ran down the man’s cheek, his mind flashing with an image of a little house with thick walls, barred windows, and two tiny children hiding in a closet, blasters set to kill. 

_Such fear…_

Kylo’s cock twitched under his robes. Rey glanced at his lap. The pink, wet edge of her tongue dragged across her sharp, white teeth.

“The time is… “ He let the words hang in the air for a long moment. His saber called to him from its place behind his throne. “…Now.”

The tension in the room snapped. Vibroblades flashed free. Force pikes flared to life. Blasters appeared from underneath robes and inside boots. The Wookie with the smoke bomb held it aloft and eyes the door.

For a long moment, everyone stood still, staring at each other, some shaking, some sliding straight into battle haze. Then a human courtesan’s blaster slipped from her shaking hands. It hit the ground and went off, taking her foot with it. The throne room descended into chaos. Politicians and courtiers fired and slashed blindly into the crowd. Screams and smoke filled the air. And then the Imperial guards threw off their helmets, their rank bars, and waded in, force pikes blazing, prompting a mad dash for the exit.

That wouldn’t do.

Kylo stood slowly, eyeing the red-lined list. He pictured the faces of everyone who’d brought a weapon into the throne room, and _pulled._

Everyone except the Wookie with the smoke bomb was dragged into the center of the floor. Ren scowled. That one was already long gone…

“Points for ingenuity,” Rey murmured, stepping to his side. She shrugged out of her outer robes and watched the quivering mass of beings. All of them tried to climb to their knees.  
The Emperor and his Consort shivered as their ears fill with mewling pleas for mercy, promises of reward, offers of increasingly degrading favors. 

“Good point,” Kylo drawled, dropping his ornate cloak to the gleaming floor. “Maybe he’ll get a pass… “ He gestured with one gloved hand. Three courtiers rose into the air, their faces twisting with agony.

“Oh…I want that one,” Rey murmured, pointing at the Khaleesh on the left. His yellow eyes widened, a thin whimper sliding past his curved fangs. Rey drew a small vibroblade from inside her gown and smiled. She stepped up to him and gestured, dragging him down to her level. 

“Milady...please…”

Rey laughed, high and harsh. She shook her head when his bowels let go.

“Tonight?” she purred. “Never.”

The blade flashed out, gleaming and slick. The others screamed as she gutted him like a fish, holding everything together in a wet, red ball until she could reach in and _twist._ All the good nerve endings were close to the spine, when it came to Khaleesh…

Kylo watched her play him, dragging scream after sweet scream out, her head tipping back in ecstasy. His heart pounded as he turned to the remaining two. He, unfortunately, did not quite have the patience to truly _savor_ it, this early in the night. He clenched his fist, a groan shaking in his chest when the Devaronian’s spine twisted into a knot, and the human’s eyes burst from her wrinkled, horrified face. Rey glanced over sharply at their death cries, her face flushed, eyes gleaming.

“Greedy,” she murmured, almost fondly. “You never change.” Kylo chuckled.

“Never…” 

They made short work of the rest, piling the wet, red pieces on top of one another, spreading them out over the floor until a twisted sigil emerged, painted in blood, flesh, and shit. Rey and Kylo stood in the center, breathing hard, their robes soaked and stinking. They surveyed their handiwork, checking the lines and links in the symbol, both the main structure and the tiny, subtle webs inside. A few twists of Rey’s hand, and it was complete. 

“I guess it was enough,” Kylo said wryly. Rey’s eyes widened. She turned to face him, her hair hanging limp around her face, weighed down with blood. 

“We’re still going out, right?” she asked, a gold glow smoldering in her eyes, a contrast to the childish note in her voice. 

Kylo grinned. He reached out and grasped the sides of her collar. 

“Of course, my Love,” he murmured, and _ripped._ Rey moaned softly as her ornate gown split down the middle, baring her from throat to navel. He nearly tore the rest off of her, the sight of her skin firing his blood even further. He grasped her around her trim waist, hissing as his gloves left dark smears on her smooth skin.

“No fair…” she whispered, and stepped into him, pressing herself along the length of his body, heedless of the blood soaking the cloth and metal. She reached into the Force and grasped him by the hair, her power slithering over his skin. She held his questing mouth at bat until she’d shredded his robes of state and dragged her manicured hands along his bare chest. Kylo growled and pushed her back, holding her at arms length, eyes roving hungrily over her form, his cock already half-hard. He reached down after a moment and circled a blunt, dripping finger around her navel, and then dragged it up between her pert breasts, leaving a long line of red in its wake.

“Fair?” he growled in her ear. Then he smiled, and stepped closer, pressing his length against her quivering thigh. “Tonight…we will make it fair…” 

“The Balance!” she gasped, a flush spreading down her chest. “Yes…”

“I can already feel it,” he murmured, and rocked his hips slightly, teasing. The sigil was gathering power, soaking in the terror sweeping Coruscant, the starships orbiting it. And, far away but approaching like a distant storm…a Galaxy’s worth of raw Darkness. “Come…”

They left their clothes behind, and stepped carefully, drawing on the Force to avoid the searing lines of power, drinking in the pain, the lust, the malice spiraling through the galaxy. Kylo called his lightsaber to his hand when they were at the door. Rey didn’t bother, just hefted her slender metal blade and smiled.

 

***

 

They caught up with the young officer first. He was only two floors away, trapped by burning rubble, his fingers bloody from trying to claw his way out, his mind whirling with images of his children, dead or worse. Kylo chuckled as he freed the man with the Force, shards of durasteel and priceless marble floating in the air. He made a mental note to declare the Palace infrastructure off-limits next year.

“Please....” the man begged, all sharp, martial dignity gone in the face of his Emperor’s wrath and obvious pleasure. “I’ll…I’ll do anything…” Kylo’s eyes hardened. The officer was narrowly built…a tactician, not a warrior. His eyes were pale, and his hair, while not exactly red…Kylo’s fist tightened, a half-mad haze rising behind his eyes

Then Rey stepped up to his elbow. Her fingers dug into his straining bicep. 

“Take him with us,” she murmured, her eyes raking along his uniform. “For later.” 

Kylo bared his teeth into a snarl, but he took her advice. 

“Strip him,” he snapped. Rey smirked and obliged, her eyes lingering hungrily on his taut skin. She ignored his whimpers and bound up his arms with strips of his own uniform. They pressed on. She lifted him into the air with the Force. The Darkness swirled heady around them, making it easy. 

_Everything_ was easy tonight.

 

***

 

They were attacked the second they hit the streets. Ten masked beings rained fire on them from above, while three more rushed them with force pikes set to kill. 

Pathetic.

Rey shattered their skulls with a thought. She snatched up one of them before he fell, and slid her thumbs into his brain, purring as his spirit flowed out over her hands. Kylo hissed, and gripped his cock firmly at the base to stall the rushing edge of arousal. Rey smirked. 

“Too much for you, Your Majesty?” she chuckled. Her hand flashed out and grasped his cock. Kylo growled.

“Not yet,” he said, though her hot, slick hand on him was close to undoing his control. Though…it was what this night was all about…Losing control. Beating back the Light, throwing away reason, discipline, virtue. Becoming as beasts for a long, glorious night of fear and hatred.

Giving the galaxy what it needed, to stay on track. 

_Balance in all things…_

His reign had become much too peaceful, too prosperous. The Resistance…so weak…barely worth chasing. But every year, the Light rose again, threatened to bleed over its side of the Force, paint everything with bright reason, with logic and peace. To throw everything out of balance again…

They couldn’t have that.

And so…every year, as long as he ruled, the galaxy would revel in dark delight. His subjects would indulge every whim, every mumbling _need_ in the black edges of their minds. 

Kylo smiled. And so many of them liked it.

 

***

 

He fucked the officer in the middle of the Imperial Concourse. Heroes of both the Old Empire and the First Order stared down at them as he bent the man over the Death Star memorial and took him with one deep thrust, groaning at the hot rush of blood, the almost painfully tight fit. Rey sat on the cold stone next to him, fingering herself and watching the man’s face, her arousal spiking higher every time he screamed. She threw Kylo off just before he came, flipped the officer over, and sank down onto him, shocking him into hardness with a merciless burst of power to his nerve endings. She used him ruthlessly until she came. Kylo slipped the filthy tip of his cock along the man’s lips, and came in his mouth. It took the edge off.

They left him to bleed out in the company of statues and dead men.

 

***

 

Galactic City had gone dark, but there was plenty of light to see by. Burning trash and vehicles dotted the streets. The night was alive with blasterfire and flashbangs, and thick with the smell of smoke. They climbed to the top of one such building and hosed each other off, blood and worse sliding down the durasteel. 

“Where to next?” Kylo murmured, casting his gaze around the city. Rey’s eyes fell on a dark cloud of smoke hanging over a dip in the upper crust. The way to the Midlevels, and a rumored Resistance bolt-hole.

“A good choice,” her husband agreed, his presence already burning with anticipation.

They almost flew down the side of the building, letting the Dark Side carry them like leaves in a storm. They rolled in it, luxuriated, let the pure strength of it flood their bodies with power.

They hit the ground running. Nothing stood in their way. Nothing could. Not tonight.

 

***

 

Two of the Resistance operatives shot themselves moments after the Emperor and his Consort crashed through the wall, peeling meters-thick durasteel aside as if it was cheap plasticine. The rest tried to flee out a hatch in the deck, to scurry away like the cowards they were to some stinking hole in the lower levels. It didn’t matter. Their insides painted the walls in moments, the Clone Wars era surveillance tech shorting out under the rush of blood and fluid.

Kylo sighed as he pulled a length of pale hair out of the mess, twisted into a sort of bun. He looked down. There were two… A faint memory twitched in his mind. Old pictures of his mother…

He shook it off quickly, and breathed deep of the thick, heady Darkness. One more foolish, deluded cell destroyed. More rot burned away. 

Almost perfect…

Rey insisted that they keep one alive. Kylo smirked.

She _would._ She liked making them squirm.

 

***

 

The sole survivor directed them to another hiding place. And another. And another. Kylo’s rage grew as he realized just how many there were. 

“Were there this many last year?” Rey asked quietly, her toes curling in the mess she’d made. Kylo’s mouth twisted.

“No,” he snapped. _Too many._ An example would have to be made.

 

***

 

Kylo called in his guards after they broke open a fourth nest. It was starting to feel too much like _work._ He had them round up the survivors and drag them off to the steps of the Imperial Palace. Rey directed them to the remaining clusters of Resistance operatives, and told them to cart half of the unlucky beings to the dungeons. The rest joined their comrades on the steps. 

She stepped into his arms then, crooning softly as he breathed rage. 

“There…all taken care of…”

“They’re _spoiling_ it," he hissed through clenched teeth. Rey shook her head. She dragged her fingernails across his chest, smirking at his gasp as her fingertips caught the edge of a nipple. 

“No,” she whispered. “They’re making it good…so good…They’ll fight back, but they’ll break…You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Kylo nodded, his eyes slipping shut at her touch, and the dark twist of her words.

“Yes,” he whispered. His cock pressed hot and hard between them. Rey gave a soft laugh and teased the head with her thumb. His flesh trembled in her hands.

“Then let’s go… “

 

***

 

Rey had been right, of course. Their defiance melted away like sugar in a rainstorm when Rey lifted one of their leaders in the air and _peeled_ her out of her skin, and kept her heart beating and her lungs working with the Force until her blood drained out of her and pooled on the cold marble. 

Kylo had to get creative, to follow that. 

But finally he simply hamstrung the remaining three and tossed them to the bottom of the steps. Rey helped, standing beside him, blood coating her hips and breasts. And Kylo couldn’t take it any more. He snatched her up, his huge hand tangling in her sodden hair. She hissed at the sharp tug and leaned in, capturing his mouth in a rough kiss. He growled against her as their tongues and teeth fought for dominance, pleasure coursing through him when her teeth left a jagged gash on his lower lip. Finally he dropped his hands to her hips and pressed her against the cold marble plinth of a statue. _Their_ statue, commemorating both their marriage and the first Night of Balance. He smiled against her gasping lips. An excellent anniversary, all things considered.

Rey whined and twisted when he thrust a finger inside her heat, meeting barely any resistance. His cock throbbed painfully as wetness slid down his hand. She dug her nails into his back, drawing blood, and ground her hips up against his hand.

“What are you waiting for?” she hissed. He growled and ripped his fingers away. He stabilized her against the marble with the Force, and tilted her hips back, waiting until the heat inside her went molten and grasping, and her mind forgot the sweet tang of blood on her lips, and filled with him instead. 

He took her in one hard thrust, slamming his hips into hers and not bothering to muffle his shout. She clutched at him and wrapped her legs around his hips, her head jerking back against the marble, a low moan falling from her lips.

He moved when he managed to scrabble together some form of control, and set a ruthless pace, filling her with each stroke, driving her out of her head with filthy, vengeful words.

_All for you…this is all for you…I’d bleed the galaxy if you asked…_

Rey twined in with his mind in turn, consuming him, immersing him in her presence until all he could see was _her._ His one. His only. The only Other who mattered… He showed her all, gave her all, and she understood…she truly did. Enough to join him, to fall with him…

The remaining Rebels died when he came, moments after her, when the sun peeked over the horizon and the Night of Balance slipped away. The sigil in the throne room swelled with power.

And the Force was whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an argument ad absurdum…the unfortunate logical conclusion of one interpretation of Luke’s words in _The Last Jedi,_ and the nihilist equivocation of Good and Evil presented in the movie. And they’re naked because they’re so OP that they just don’t care. And yes, I'm mildly salty about Kylo-related apologetics, why do you ask?
> 
> Come at me, bro.
> 
> (And, yep, there's a lot of inspiration from [the Purge movies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzFCDqKE4yA) in this.)


End file.
